HE'S A MALFOY
by OnAndOnAndOn
Summary: Sometimes dads are right to disapprove. Most of the time they're really not.
1. The Ferret and the Weasel

A pounding sound rang through the empty halls of Hogwarts that night, echoing sharply across the spotless marble tiles, bouncing off the hard stone walls. Angry mutterings were also heard from 8pm all the way to 10pm, up and down the corridors that led to the Gryffindor common room. Rose Weasley, Gryffindor prefect, sixth year and the source of the angry sounds, was furious. Actually, to say she was furious was a complete understatement. She. Was. Livid. Her tiny fists were curled so tightly her knuckles had turned stone white, her mouth screwed up in an angry purse and her entire heart shaped face screwed up in angry rage, bright red of course. Usually a warm, friendly looking girl, Rose looked quite alarming at that moment, growling a little under her breath.

"How dare he!? How bloody dare he!?" She hissed as she turned another corner, practically spitting out the words. "I am not 11 anymore for the love of god! He has no right to treat me like I am! How mum puts up with him, I have no clue.."

She continued like this for quite some time before simply letting out a string of swears. Taking another breath so she could continue she suddenly felt a presence behind her, momentarily stopping her ranting; which is **very **annoying.

"Weasley, the sound of your voice is beautiful and all, but kindly shut up."

Rose scowled at her kind-of-friend and knew she was probably completely red by now.

"Better than hearing your old drawl, **Scorpion,**"

It was his turn to scowl now, his trademark Malfoy sneer heavily in place.

"It's Scorpius, Weasel cub,"

"Whatever, ferret spawn,"

Even if neither of them had quite inherited the old Malfoy-Weasley rivalry didn't mean playful banter wasn't allowed.

Especially, thought Rose as she tried to hold her glare, when it turns into flirting.

Which was often.

She smiled lightly at the thought, making him grin back and officially ending the small glaring match.

Rose slowly slid down to the floor and pushed herself against the wall. Scorpius was soon next to her, casually draping his arm around her. She raised her eyebrows at him, glaring just a little bit. Any other boy would have hurriedly withdrawn from the Weasley glare (which, she was told, she had gotten from her Aunt Ginny, who in turn, got it from her Grandma Weasley,) but Scorpius simply shot her a toothy grin.

"So what's eating at you Red?" he asked, curling a loose ringlet of her fiery red hair around his index finger.

She sighed and shook her head, leaning her head against the stone wall.

"Nothing really." She half whispered, turning her head to the right to look at him. He did the same-leaning back and looking to the left.

He raised his eyebrows.

"So...nothing's got you out an hour after your shift finishes, muttering angrily to yourself like a mental patient. Nothing's got you practically attacking that defenceless barn owl this morning and **screaming **after reading some letter? Wow. Hate to see you when something's actually bothering you."

She sighed, putting her palm over her eyes as she recalled that morning.

"You heard that?" She quietly squeaked, rubbing her temples as she turned red again.

"Rose, the Giant Squid and its unborn babies heard that."

Not bothering to ask if the Giant Squid was actually having babies she sighed again.

"Just...my dad; my stupid cousin...he told him something that he shouldn't have and...apparently he 'doesn't approve.' She spoke bitterly, her tiny mouth curling venomously.

There was a pause and then,

"You're not pregnant, are you?"

She aimed a hearty punch at his stomach, regretting it immediately as it probably hurt her a lot more than it hurt him.

Damn Quidditch, she silently cursed.

"No. God Malfoy!" she hissed, turning a deep shade of scarlet again, her eyes narrowing.

He chuckled warmly before pulling her into a hug as she tried to get up.

She scowled against his shoulder and waited for him to stop shaking with laughter.

He finally did and then, before she could say a word about his ignorance, he stood, pulling her up at the same time.

"Wha-!"

"Kitchens. I'm hungry."

She pursed her lips and made a distinct growling sound. He held up his hands in mock fear.

"Down tiger. We'll talk on the way."

She made a 'humph,' sound and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"What!?" he demanded, blinking dumbly at her. She turned her head slowly and glared at him, eyebrows raised.

"None of that sounded like a question." She pointed out, dropping her arms so her hands sat on her hips, waiting.

His mouth fell open for a few seconds before he caught himself and regained his usual Malfoy air. Even if it was slightly altered from the previous generations it was still maddeningly irritating.

Rose tapped her foot on the marble. Maybe her dad was a little right not to approve of her taste. Even if he wasn't quite the scum her dad thought her was...if he couldn't be polite to her once and while and make a simple request...

He blinked blankly at her once before stating simply.

"It wasn't."

Next thing she knew Rose Weasley was being, literally, swept off her feet and carried in the direction of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later she found herself poking at a piece of chocolate cake, willing herself not to eat it. Scorpius, however, had no problem tucking into his third bowl of ice cream.

Because his metabolism is a fricking medical miracle, she thought enviously, lucky ferret.

Finally he seemed to notice she was there, staring at her curiously as if trying to break some sort of code. She shifted uneasily in her seat before meeting his eyes.

"So...this thing that your dad wants you to forget about...who is he?"

Her head snapped up and she felt herself turn bright red, once again.

"Wha-what!? Why do you think it's a...he?"

He raised his eyebrows, his mouth curling into a small grin.

"'Cause I doubt you're a lesbian?"

She made a choking sound, spluttering a little bit before opening her mouth to retort but he cut her off.

"Well...what else could it be? Doubt you're one for serious binge drinking, tattoos, piercings in weird places. We've covered the whole pregnancy thing and I seriously doubt drugs...so I'm guessing...boys?"

She bit back her reply. Of course, goody two shoes Rose Weasley didn't do anything wrong. She stared at him blankly while trying to ignore the fact that her now month old tattoo seemed to be blushing.

Never play truth or dare drunk, she said to herself for the billionth time that year, **ever. **

Scorpius continued, not seeming to notice how distracted she was.

"So, since it's obviously a boy...all I can say is...make sure he's worth it all. Getting all worked up, arguing with your parents." She looked up, sighing a little.

This is so weird, talking to him about...him, she thought.

"Just...think about it. Is he really worth an entire day of being pissed off?"

His voice was completely neutral at the moment, as if he was talking about the weather or something else completely pointless but she noticed the slight strain in it. He met her eyes awkwardly, cleared his throat and then looked back down, waiting for her to say something.

"He's worth it." Her voice suddenly cracked through the silence and he gulped, willing himself not to sound jealous.

"So sure all of a sudden?" He muttered, staring at the counter.

He saw her nod out the corner of his eye and curled his fists under the counter, digging his nails into his palm to stop himself from speaking.

"He's worth it." She whispered again, smiling a little. He resisted the urge to sneer and just nodded a little,

They sat in silence for a good five minutes, Rose staring earnestly at the ground. Finally she spoke, sounding a little lost.

"It's getting late...I'm going to go up to bed. Goodnight."

He nodded at her and let her go past, silently cursing himself. He heard the door close behind him and let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in.

"Stupid, stupid ferret spawn. Rose knows you better than anyone...she knows when you're acting like a jealous twat head..."

Groaning, he buried his head in his head, swearing in frustration. Two or so years of keeping the same secret could eat you alive.

He sighed.

"Bottled up feelings aren't good for shit." He whispered to himself, running a hand through his hair and getting up. He had no idea how he was going to get back to his common room without getting caught and was just musing this when he caught sight of it.

A long black coat; made of cheap material and patched here and there; Rose's favourite coat. He had often made fun of her about it but she had never taken it very seriously, insisting that it was the most comfortable thing she owned. He smiled lightly at it and picked it up, thinking about when he could return it to her; Potions tomorrow probably.

Folding it over his arm he made for the door but stopped suddenly as he spotted something fall out of the front pocket and flutter gently to the ground.

He picked it up slowly. A piece of parchment; it looked like a letter.

Looking around hurriedly in case Rose had come back for her coat or one of the house elves was around.

No one was there. He eyed the piece of paper, trying to squash down his conscience.

Come on man, just read the damn thing, he thought, it's not like she's ever going to tell you! Just. Read. It!

Finally he sighed, hoping he didn't regret it later and opened it up.

Rose Weasley! Do you know what your cousin just told me!? Are you mental Rose? Honestly!? He's a git for the love of god, a complete prat, a son of a prat! I know you two are friends and all and I'm fine with that but you cannot honestly think you're going out with him! I won't allow it! You're my little girl for god's sake and he's...he's...

HE'S A BLOODY MALFOY ROSE! A **Malfoy!! **

**Please **tell me Hugo's lying. Please!

Scorpius' eyes widened and he stopped breathing, staring at the words, 'HE'S A BLOODY MALFOY.'

Just as he was beginning to recover from the shock of having this ...fact shoved in his face he heard the kitchen door swing open and heard someone walk up behind him and then stop suddenly. He didn't react except for slowly folding up the piece of paper.

"Scorpius...?" came Rose's timid voice. She sounded terrified, he thought. He would probably find that really amusing if his heart wasn't beating so fast that he thought his rib cage was about to crack.

He turned his head slowly and smiled weakly at her. She averted her eyes, staring at the parchment. They stood awkwardly, the air thick with tension. He recovered first, smiling widely at her; trying not to chuckle at how intently she was staring at the ground.

"So...a Malfoy? Seriously? Isn't that against the laws of nature or something?"

She looked up, her face flashing between angry and terrified.

"I…just…"

He grinned.

"The ferret and the Weasel…huh…well."

She frowned, going a deep scarlet.

"Scorpius, will you shut up please?" she muttered, her voice sounding strained. She snatched the paper out of his mouth angrily and he grinned again. He was having trouble keeping the smile off his face now.

"Okay, okay."

There was another pause as she lowered her eyes to the ground and looked helplessly to the door, obviously wishing she could just leave. He sighed, making her look up again. She crossed her arms defensively, looking sour and he finally decided to take pity on her.

Slinging his arm casually around her and leading her towards the door he lent forward and whispered,

"A Weasley…my dad is going to kill me…"


	2. She's a Weasley!

Scorpius knew he shouldn't have been acting as calmly as he was under the furious glares of his father as he paced in front of him, a steely look on his face. Draco Malfoy might not be the same moronic shag brain he once had been he still wasn't a very patient or understanding man. He liked immediate responses to his questions and the answers had better be what he wanted to hear. Scorpius knew this of course but still he couldn't help feeling completely relaxed on the sofa in his extravagant living room. He raised his silver eyes to meet his father's which were almost exactly the same and smiled lightly, knowing he wouldn't be able to come up with a sufficient answer to Draco's question without lying. And there really was no point in lying to a Malfoy. So he just smiled and waited for the next explosion his father probably had ready for him. It came in just a few seconds.

"Well Scorpius, answer me!? Are you bloody out of your fucking mind!?"

The tone was harsh but Scorpius didn't flinch, his mind off somewhere in the clouds, swimming around memories of the past few weeks. He wandered vaguely whether or not he was out of his mind. Maybe. Ah well.

The vein on the side of his father's head was pulsing slightly and his jaw was set rigidly, his arms crossed over and his foot tapping. He was waiting. His son sighed dramatically and slumped back in his chair, not feeling at all in the mood to fight. This made his father's eyes narrow even more. Oh how much he reminded him of that bloody Fred and George Weasley and even a little bit of Teddy Lupin. Finally the younger Malfoy spoke, sounding slightly resentful behind his serene voice.

"No dad I'm not. I really don't get why you're acting like this."

"Because you're acting like a nut case, that's why!!"

Scorpius breathed in, trying to calm his blood as it boiled, irritation growing stronger as every minute he had to stay there passed.

"No. Dad. I'm. Not. I'm acting like a teenage boy who came home and told his father that there's this girl he really l-"

"She's a Weasley!!"

Draco's voice had gone into a childish whiney tone now, his face contorted with annoyance as he tried to get through to his son.

"But a **girl **nonetheless,"

Poking at his father's nerves was something very few people in the world would dare to do and Scorpius felt a sick satisfaction spread over him at being able to do so without the fear of being cursed; although he had doubts that that was completely crossed out by the look on his dad's face.

"The daughter of two people who could not hate me more,"

"With pretty good reas-"

"And now you come here and tell me that you're 'in love' with this girl."

"No need to use the mocking voice dad."

Draco took one look at his son with a determined expression on his face before falling backwards onto the sofa, slumping down low. Scorpius grinned at him and chuckled a little bit, relief washing over him. His father had admitted defeat, after only half an hour of lecturing and swearing. Draco sighed from beside his son and mumbled,

"I'm going to have to meet that horrible man aren't I?"

"I suppose, eventually. It'll be fine,"

"For you. He'll be all smiles to you. But he'll be whispering to Potter about what kind of curse he could use to take me down once and for all,"

"Or he'll get his wife to punch you again,"

"Where the hell did you hear about that?!"

"It was the first thing Mrs. Weasley said to me in third year while she was seeing Rose off."

"Why that wretched little-"

"My hero."

"Shut up Scorpius."

"Alright Draco."

"Don't call me Draco."

"But you just called me Scorpius."

"Yes but...oh whatever, just shut up. I'm still digesting this information."

"I still don't understand how you couldn't have seen it coming."

Draco raised his eyebrows and looked at his son, waiting for an answer.

"How the hell could anyone have seen this coming?"

"Mrs. Weasley did."

"Which one?"

"Huh?"

"Which Mrs. Weasley? Those lot breed like rabbits and then marry as soon as they possibly can."

"Something to look forward to."

"Scorpius!!"

"Too soon?"

"Just...shut up."

"It was Hermione. She saw it coming. She told me so last year. She said it was probably going to happen because Mr. Weasley had told Rose to keep away from me, making it almost inevitable. She also said she would be very happy if it did happen."

"So if we hadn't said anything to either of you..."

"We probably wouldn't have taken much notice of each other and thus, wouldn't have ended up together."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a few minutes as both the Malfoy men listened to the quiet noises of the house, the clock ticking, the house elves running around in the kitchen. Scorpius sighed and stretched, feeling tired. Tomorrow would be Christmas Eve, then Christmas, then another week or so, then school. And school meant Rose. He smiled widely and hopped off the sofa, bidding his silent father goodnight. He raced up the stairs, desperate to reach his bed. He could have sworn before he swung his bedroom door closed he had heard a single word spoken quietly but was clear enough to be heard in the nearly silent house.

"Fuck."


	3. Meet The Family

**Thanks so much for the reviews! This chapter isn't really that good but it's sort of a filler chapter and it's 2am so sue me :P I'm tired. So yeah. :) I'll write the next chapter at a reasonable hour I promise. And it'll be good...well, maybe, that is NOT a promise. **

"Does he have to come?"

It was the fourth time Ron Weasley had asked that question in the past half an hour and his wife was definitely on edge, her face turning redder and by the second from the heat of the cooking saucepans in front of her sitting on the stove and her frustration at her husband. He was sat at the table, twiddling his thumbs together like a stubborn child and grumbling quietly under his breath. Rose was sitting in the next room pretending not to be nervous and Harry was drifting around somewhere upstairs, as anxious as Hermione was about this visit. Everyone else seemed to have mysteriously disappeared after lunch as the tension in the air became heavier and heavier in the Burrow; where Hermione had decided it would have been best to host the 'event,' only because of the close proximity with Molly Weasley and her ability to make Ron shut up. Hermione sighed, knowing it was useless to ignore a question her husband had asked. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and glared down at the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with, who was looking glumly down at his fingernails.

"Yes Ronald. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. For the millionth time he does have to come. He is Scorpius' father. Scorpius is your daughter's boyfriend. Deal with it."

Ron looked up with the same pouty look on his face and buried his face into his hands childishly. Hermione turned back to the simmering pot and began to stir the mixture calmly, feeling her nerves settling a little bit now that Ron's incessant grumbling had stopped.

"But...does he have to?"

Hermione slammed the spoon in her hand down onto the counter and turned towards Ron, her face set and her hands on her hips.

"Ronald Weasley! Listen carefully because I am not going to repeat this ok? You will deal with the fact that Draco Malfoy will be setting foot in this house. You will shake hands with him without trying to break his fingers, you will pass the food along the table to him without trying to drop it on his lap, you will talk about the past in good nature without making snide little comments, you won't mention that he was a Death Eater, you won't talk about his father being a Death Eater, you won't talk about his mother being a Death Eater, you won't mention how Rose can do better, how Scorpius doesn't deserve her or interrogate Scorpius about 'his intentions,' 'his motives' or 'his hormonal needs.' You will treat them all with respect. You will talk to his wife like she is any other guest in this house and you will not make any comments about why she would ever marry Draco. You will act like the courteous, sweet, respectful man that you supposedly are! Understand?"

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times, the tips of his ears turning light pink as he whimpered under Hermione's furious gaze.

"Um...okay." He squeaked quietly at his fuming wife. She opened her mouth to say more, obviously not pleased with his feeble answer when the screen door swung open and James ran in, panting.

"They just apparated up the field!" He practically yelled into his aunt's face before leaping for the living room door. She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly as she heard him yell the same statement at his already nervous cousin before thundering up the stairs. A few seconds later Hugo, Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne and Luna's son, Lorcan pelted through the kitchen, a few absentmindedly pausing to hug Hermione or pat Ron sympathetically on the shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes a little, smiling slightly as she heard her family pelting from door to door upstairs. She smoothed down her apron and flicked her wand, making all the different dishes fly through the air and onto the table, not bothering to warn Ron who let out a loud yelp and threw himself from the table. He glared at his wife before brushing himself off and leaving the room. Hermione groaned and threw her hands up, pausing for a minute to compose herself before sorting out the room with a few flicks of her wand. It would take the Malfoy's a few minutes to cross the field and enter the Burrow so she wasn't particularly worried about the room being settled but the people of the house were a different matter. She checked her watch and crossed the room, clicking open the door to the living room and belting out,

"Everybody be ready in the next five seconds or they're cleaning this house with a toothbrush and no magic tomorrow morning!"

Rose, sitting at the sofa, let out a nervous giggle before standing up and brushing down the creases of her skirt. She met her mother's identical brown eyes and released a breath, smiling weakly at her. Hermione squeezed her arm gently as she passed by and walked unsteadily into the kitchen, looking beyond nervous.

There was a soft rumble of footsteps on the stairs as the Weasley, Potter and Scamander children assembled themselves in front of Hermione, stuffing their shirts into trousers, flattening down stubborn hair and rubbing away dirt that hadn't been washed away since Quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes at their pretences. The only reason any of them were bothering to act vaguely sensible was because they wanted to witness the 'Weasel/Ferret showdown,' as James and Fred had lovingly nicknamed it, much to Ron's annoyance. Rose had thrown an absolute fit when she had found out that they were going to be there but there was no way of preventing it. The Burrow was an open house to any Weasley or Potter and even Scamander especially during the Christmas holidays with Molly Weasley's food lying around and plenty of people to play Quidditch with. Hermione rolled her eyes at the rabble of kids who looked as untidy as ever and nodded at them, silently telling them that they could assemble themselves in the magically enlarged kitchen. They all rushed through and Hermione could practically hear the evening shatter but knew there was no point worrying about it. Harry stepped down the stairs a few seconds later, followed by Molly and Arthur Weasley, George, Angelina, Ginny and then a glum looking Ron who shot a stubborn glance at his wife before trudging into the kitchen. Hermione followed, sitting in between her daughter and husband and clasping Rose's hand which was shaking slightly. Rose smiled weakly and her mother was about to return it when a small explosion seemed to go off at the other end of the table. Hermione leaned over and squinted down, sighing deeply as she saw flashes of red. James and Fred seemed to be wrestling and Albus looked about ready to jump in as well. Hermione was just about to scold them when the doorbell rang loudly and clearly over the noisy crowd. Silence fell immediately and James and Fred exchanged sly grins. George smirked, earning himself a steely glance from Angelina. Everyone sat perfectly still for a second before Harry stood up and excused himself to answer the doorbell, making James crack and burst into laughter, ducking under the table as he tried to cover up his snickers. Everyone turned to stare at him and he threw his hands up in defence.

"What? It's funny! He's fricking Harry Potter. The guy he's opening the door to is Draco Malfoy! The father of Scorpius Malfoy. Boyfriend of Rose Weasley. It's pretty funny."

Everyone nodded slowly, obviously not finding it as funny as James or the snickering Albus in the corner did, looking worriedly at each other as they heard Harry greet the Malfoys at the door and then lead them through the house. James let out a final chuckle and Roxanne quietly chided Hugo about something before they all fell silent, waiting for the newcomers.

Rose gulped and pulled her skirt straight, clasping her hands together nervously. She lifted her eyes up as the door clicked open. Harry walked in with Draco, the two looking strange standing next to each other without glaring or making snide comments. Scorpius' mother followed, looking nervously around as she walked in, self consciously smiling at the intimidating crowd of people she was clearly not expecting to be there.

Scorpius followed, slouching lazily with his hands stuffed carelessly in his pockets. He looked completely at ease with the situation, grinning a little at his obviously tense parents. His eyes scanned over the Weasley/Potter/Scamander clan and he smiled softly at them all, ignoring James' chuckles and Fred's slightly protective glare aimed at him. He just looked at Rose, his smile widening as he noticed how nervous she was. Without a word he crossed the room and stuck his hand out at Ron, raising his eyebrows slightly in an expectant kind of way. Ron rose slowly and turned to face the boy, clasping his hand slightly too firmly than was necessarily and dropping it as quickly as possible without looking too rude. Scorpius suppressed a snort at the look of horror on Rose's face as he nodded at her mother and took his seat next to Rose, sitting back calmly. Rose clenched her shoulders together, knowing his obvious ease at the situation was just acting as bait to her family. To make it all worse he calmly reached over and slipped his hand into Rose's, sparing the still glaring Fred a triumphant smirk. Rose cringed and felt her mouth fall open as her cousins and siblings raised their eyebrows simultaneously at the grinning Malfoy.


	4. They're The Weasley's

**Oh my god it's been an entire year since I updated and for that I am so fricking sorry! I hope this makes up for the wait. Although I personally think it's kind of crap. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK. This was actually kind of fun to write, I've missed it.**

"He...he...that git."

Hugo seemed to have lost the ability to speak properly since the hand holding had begun and had been mumbling random words such as 'Malfoy' 'idiot' 'twat-bag' for the past few minutes. James raised his eyebrows at his cousin and smirked in a way that would have made the first James Potter proud. It wasn't that he was particularly happy about Rose choosing the little ferret cub to be her boyfriend but he didn't see what getting angry was going to fix. Rose had inherited the stubbornness of the Weasley's along with the fiery temper of Hermione Granger and was certainly never going to take any orders from the rest of them. Plus Scorpius, despite his cocky attitude that had been more than once compared to the young Sirius Black, wasn't all that bad.

"Hugo. Shut up." Roxanne muttered, helping herself to some roast potatoes and shooting her cousin a frosty look. Hugo was definitely taking the news of Rose and Scorpius finally realising what the rest of the school had known for years the hardest although Albus was definitely a close runner up; which James totally didn't understand since a lot of the time Albus and Hugo were quite a lot like the young Malfoy.

"So," Fred, forever the talker of the family, was of course the one to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen. "Malfoy's and Weasley's. Ferret's and Weasel's. Coming together in holy matrimony and all of that. Having dinner to discuss the inevitable baby creat-"

"FRED." Angelina looked about ready to kill and Ron's face was growing redder as he stared down at the table cloth and imagined a Malfoy-Weasley child. "Shut UP."

George however looked very much like he was enjoying himself and winked at his son who grinned back.

"I'm just saying Mum! I personally think it's a good thing. I mean it was kind of inevitable."

Ron spluttered and Draco scowled.

"How so?"

Draco dragged his bored, grey eyes to his childhood enemy and sighed.

"Apparently because telling our kids not to do something means they'll definitely go and do it." He said coldly, shooting Scorpius a look. His son smirked and Rose looked torn between burying her face in her arms and screaming or laughing.

"What?" Ron responded, unable to keep the old coldness from his voice. Draco shrugged shortly.

"Oh Ronald." Hermione sighed, glaring at her husband. "Stop fishing for reasons and just embrace this as a good thing would you?"

"Yeah,' piped up Fred again, making his mother groan with frustration, "I mean it'd be like an experiment."

Everyone looked at the red headed prankster, waiting. He grinned wider.

"Think about it. Aunt Hermione clearly has an incredibly strong gene of, and forgive me for this," the charming teenager added to his aunt who just raised her eyebrows and nodded, "bushy as hell hair. Which she passed onto all of her children. And then we Weasley's all have well..." he gestured to his red hair and face, which was splattered with freckles, "except for Roxanne and Victoire but that must be the French in them. And then the Malfoy's all have the whole pointed nose," – "Hey!" Scorpius snapped, rubbing his nose, "platinum blonde hair thing. It'd be pretty interesting to see what kind of kid you make." He finished, looking at Scorpius and his girlfriend, who had gone a dark red and was glaring heatedly at her cousin.

"Can we _please _stop talking about being married and having babies? Please?" Rose begged and Ron nodded encouragingly.

There was silence for a few minutes, except for the clink of cutlery and loud, controlled breathing coming from Ron, Hugo and Albus. Fred suddenly grinned again.

"How about the wedding then? I mean we're all _traditional_," he did a sort of jig at the word, earning a glare from Rose, "and then the Malfoy's are all _suave_ and _modern,_" There was a collective groan, a whooshing sound and a spark from near the kitchen door. Victoire and Teddy Lupin stood in the doorway and Teddy's wand was raised, a smirk placed on his handsome face and suddenly Fred Weasley was unable to talk.

After dinner the teenagers were all dismissed while the adults, all of whom looked either incredibly tense, as was the case with Ron and Arthur, or suppressing the urge to burst out laughing, as was the case with George and Angelina.

Fred still couldn't speak and had taken to making kissing motions with his lips whenever Ron, Rose, Scorpius or Draco looked at him. Rose scowled at him before flying out of the back door, followed by her new boyfriend who still didn't look all that fussed about the fact that a lot of people in just one house wanted to murder him. Albus and Hugo were walking alongside one another, looking beyond peeved that the Malfoy seemed so at home. Teddy and Victoire walked hand in hand, wedding rings gleaming on the young couples fingers, stealing glances at one another like the teenagers in love they had once been, ignoring Fred's silent pleads to remove the Silencing charm on him. The rest of the Weasley's, Potter's and the two Scamander's followed in a pack. Rose pulled Scorpius down to the ground with her and focused on him, trying to shake away the stares of her cousins. He smiled, not smirked, at her and waited for the little rant he knew was coming. She sighed.

"I'm sorry you've been getting death glares and muttered insults for the past hour and I'm sorry my family is filled with...little ginger gits."

He chuckled.

"Red, you're ginger."

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled, stopping almost immediately as she felt at least three more heads snap towards them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Teddy laughing silently at the two of them, Victoire barely concealing a knowing smile.

"I wish they'd stop treating this like it _has _to be a big deal though." She admitted quietly, looking him straight in the eye, "It's like it has to fail and if it does it's got to be because you're a Malfoy and not because we're two teenagers who've run our course. It'll be blamed on what our surnames are and these stupid prejudices will be reinforced. And if they're not sitting there hoping we'll fail they're thinking about how we're definitely going to get married and definitely have little kids and it's just...ugh."

"A lot of pressure for two 16 year olds?" He finished for her, tilting his head a little. She nodded. "God I'm smart," he mused sitting back, his palms flat against the damp grass. She shoved him.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oh how mature Malfoy."

"Back to surnames are we Weasley?"

"I suppose so you egotistical little twat."

He placed a hand on his heart and fell back, a look of mocking sadness on his face. Rose scowled.

"Oh how you wound me. I'll get over it. Weasel's never were my type."

Rose smirked, a smirk that would have made Draco Malfoy proud.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to go back to Melanie Zabini?"

Scorpius' eyes widened and his normally cool exterior cracked.

"How did you know about that?"

Rose giggled.

"News travels fast when it comes to you ferret shit. I found out the day after it happened. All the girls in Gryffindor were simultaneously puking from the thought of _Melanie Zabini _and going green with envy at the thought of you with her."

Scorpius grinned, his Malfoy confidence coming back up.

"Let me guess, you were practically crying from the injustice of me being with someone else."

Rose let out a cackle of laughter that wiped the smile straight off her boyfriend's face.

"As if you snooty git. I found out, started laughing hysterically at the thought of yours and Melanie's children and then went to breakfast. Chuckling my amazing butt all the way to the Great Hall. And then, oh my god, when I saw the marks on your neck. I nearly died."

Scorpius screwed up his face with annoyance and tried to remember that morning. He had been dying from shame at what his drunken self had done the night before at the Slytherin party, celebrating the end of the term, and had gone down the breakfast with a sense of foreboding at the comments that would be shot at him. He didn't generally care of the opinion of others but..._Melanie Zabini? _She was pretty, sure, with long curly hair and dark moody eyes but she was the school slut. To be another notch on her bedpost – not that they had... – was sickening. He remembered how he had vaguely worried about Rose, hoping the incident didn't mess up his already slim chance of being with her, but the thought of the remarks that would be thrown at him during that day had, for once, clouded over the thought of Rose Weasley's opinion of him. So she must be telling the truth, he thought, glaring at giggling girlfriend, she hadn't cared.

"So...you didn't care _at all?_"

She shook her head. He watched her carefully.

"At all?"

She shook her head again, a smile crossing her face.

"That's rubbish Weasley."

"No it isn't. I honestly did not give a damn that you and Melanie Zabini had some sort of Slytherin mating session."

He screwed up his eyes at her and her smile widened.

"Why do you care so much?" She asked. He shrugged, grabbing her hand once again. The rest of her family, and her extended family, were still not so subtly watching them and their eyes seemed to sharpen at this innocent action but he couldn't even begin to pretend he cared.

"Because!" He said, attempting to keep his voice cool and bored but failing, "Because I used to get jealous if you so much as lent a _quill _to someone who wasn't me Weasley! I nearly killed that Chang kid for chatting you up at Christmas dinner last year and when that rumour about you and that Finnigan kid went around, yes I know it wasn't true," he added as she opened her mouth, looking defensive, "I nearly had an aneurysm! Lily, your dear, incredibly nosy cousin, saw me eyeing him murderously and had to literally, and I mean _literally, _drag me from the library, using a collection of spells that no fourth year should have known."

He stopped to take a breath and probably would have continued on with his little rant about how much more insane he was to his girlfriend if she hadn't giggled and kissed him right there and then. At first he was unsure of what to do, despite being a Malfoy and being incredibly put together most of the time, he seemed to lose all of that coolness whenever Rose Weasley did anything vaguely unpredictable or amazing, which meant he was a general mess around her a lot of the time. After a few seconds his brain kicked in and he kissed her back, savouring the feeling of kissing someone he genuinely liked, possibly loved, which was still fairly new to him. He buried his hand in her wild, red curls as she smiled against his lips and wondered if it would always feel like this; like there was no one else in the entire world except the two of them every time they kissed.

"OI, WHAT THE FUCK FERRET SPAWN?"

Rose gasped and Scorpius cringed at the sudden uproar of noise.

And there was the reminder that they weren't alone at all. Scorpius turned slowly. This time there weren't just raised eyebrows. There were scowls and glares, clenched fists and muttered swears. Fred was no longer smirking and even Teddy Lupin looked ready to lose his normally calm attitude and pound the youngest Malfoy in the face and probably would if Victoire wasn't there holding his hand tightly. James was next to them, looking livid, turning his wand slowly in his hand, probably trying to decide which curse to use on the, for once, unsettled Malfoy. As for Albus and Hugo they were red in the face and coming swiftly towards the two teenagers, ignoring Lily who was trying to singlehandedly pull them back, who had scrambled up to their feet, looking sheepish and defensive.


End file.
